


How To Save A Life

by brykn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Pact, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brykn/pseuds/brykn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ice bath scene through Stiles perspective. Warning: serious Stilinski family feels. Just a drabble.<br/>First fanfic/drabble I've ever put out here, so constructive criticism and/or comments are Welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

     Stiles was determined to save his dad. He was just a child when his mom passed, and thre wasn’t anything he could do about it. This was different. He would gladly risk himself for his father. He knew wouldn’t make it without ~~his dad~~ his daddy. Lowering himself in the water was difficult, Stiles couldn’t deny that. It was doable. The numbness spread through him quickly and his heartrate picked up attempting to spread his dwindling body heat throughout himself. He forced himself under, in spite of his survival instinct screaming at him to get out, to save himself. Feeling Lydia’s hands over his shoulders, he told himself that it was time, forced himself to relax. He felt the darkness seep in, threatening his vision. Closed his eyes. Second passed, then minutes. His body was desperately trying to hold on. Then, it overcame him. His lungs burning; he drew in a deep lungful of water. Peace. It was peaceful in this darkness. 

     “Mom,” he whispered, “mommy is that you?” He reached out, longing to touch her, the woman he hadn’t seen in nearly eight years. She didn’t say a word. He knew it was her. She looked as he remembered her in the better years. Before she had gotten sick. He felt a soft hand cup his face. “I’ve missed you. Let me stay,” he begged. His determination to return to his friends, _his father_ all but gone. She didn’t say a word. Only shook her head sweetly. Looking up into her eyes, the deep brown of his reflected back to him, he knew. It wasn’t his time. She didn’t have to say it. She didn’t have to say she loved him. He already knew. Wrapping his arms around her form, he whispered, “I’m sorry Mom, I don’t want to leave you.” 

     The next he knew, he was waking up on the cold tile floor of the animal hospital. Coughing, sputtering and pushing water out of his lungs. He felt Lydia’s hands stroking his cheek. He shuddered with the cold and sat upright surprised that his body was bouncing back so quickly from the trauma. “Did it work,” he asked everyone, anyone. 


End file.
